The Avenger
by blindredeyes
Summary: Sparked by the loss... Fueled by the pain... Revenge is so sweet... And more when blood is included... (CIDians Confession #1664 challange)


A/N: Hey Abhirika n DUO lovers. I think you people might wanna kill me. But I have my light brigade ready. Flames are welcome. This is the chalange I took on CIDians confession #1663. Can't back out.

* * *

Yes, this is the day. The day has finally come when she will eventually avenge her love. LOVE OF HER LIFE.

She knows he was wrong. His motives were wrong. He was the villian of the story. The antagonist. But as the poverb goes "love makes you blind". His love had made her blind. For his love, she had went as far as to betray her profession, her father figure...

Changing into sparkling blue saree, she smirked to herself in the mirror. They would never know what was coming for them. They had decided their fate long ago. The day, they killed him.

She wordlessly had helped in his autopsy. Swallowing her tears. No one knew her pain, NO ONE. How he had won over her heart was still a mystery for her. His flirts and antics were far more endearing than his look-a-like. May be this was the reason.

Her phone rang and she picked.

"Hello"

"Hi jaan! Kaha ho? Arahi ho na? Ya pick karne aau main?"

"Nahi, main aajaungi. Bas nikal hi rahi hu"

Then she cuts the call. Staring blankly at reflection in her vanity, she dailed another number.

"Tum aarahe hona?"

"Pr..."

"Main ye nai karsakti...Tum jante ho na ajj kya hai... Pichle ek saalse ghut-ghut k jirahi hu... Ajj tumhe ana hi hoga... Agar tum nai aye... Toh main apni jaan de dungi"

"Shhhh...aesa nai bolte...main ata hu..."

"Tum jante ho k main tumse pyaar karti hu..."

"Janta hu... Aur main v tumhe jaan se jyada chahta hu. AUR tum sirf MERI ho..."

"Sirf TUMHARI..." and she cuts the call.

Then she starts putting on bangles...and talking to herself.

"Ajj phir wahi hoga. Wo chehra phirse mitega ussi haat se. History repeats itself. Tumdono ko kya pata k kabse iss din ka intezaar tha mujhe. Tumhe mita dungi main, jaese wo mitt gaya tha..."

Then she relives the memory about how she had successfully created invisible rift between best friends. How she had toyed around both. How she had even used hynosis to twist his mind.

Finally ready, she set off to her destination. Anxiously waiting for the result of her action.

Her sole mission was to avenge him. With every passing day, she had decided to take harsher steps.

After half an hour, she set her foot down on the beach and headed towards the only man standing there in the night's darkness.

"Hi"

"Tarika, sorry. Lene ana chahiye tha, ya kaho ajj ka pura dinn tumhare liye hona chahiye tha, pr... I'm sorry jaan"

"It's okay..."

"Happy first WEDDING ANNIVERSARY Tarika"

"Happy anniversary to you too Abhi..."

Yes, it was their first wedding anniversary and Abhijeet had set out whole celebration on the beach. And he led her towards the set-up. But her eyes were searching the Qualis.

In the mean time, Qualis enters the scene in high speed and stops with squealof tyres.

And a well built man gets down from the driverside.

"Abhijeet..." he shouts with hatred.

"Tu yaha? Maine manage karlia, wo naraj nai hai. Thanx yaar"

"Chhod Tarika ka haat"

"Kya?" Abhijeet was royally confused.

"Tu abb humare beech aur nai aasakta..."

"Kya bakwas karr raha hai?"

"Tarika..." he calls her with stern voice and Abhijeet grips her wrist tighter.

"Majak band karr yaar..." Abhi pleads.

The second man suddenly pulls out a gun from his pocket, and Abhijeet's feet falters.

"Daya...ye kya majak hai...mujhe lag jaegi..."

"Abhi...tujhe humesha meri chize chhin'ne ki adat hai na...pr Tarika nai...tu hatt ja...beech mein matt aa"

"Daya? Ohhh...kya yaar ajj v majak? Rehne de na yaar" Abhijeet steps forward but all of sudden...

BANGGGG...

The gun fires and Abhijeet freezes on the spot. Not due to the bullet that entered his chest, lodging into his heart. Because he couldn't believe who had shot him.

Her heart soared in glee. Her eyes glistened with madness. And she slowly left his hand and walked towards Daya.

Abhijeet gave a weak smile to his wife and best friend. Then spoke as he fell to the ground.

"Kehdeta Daya…bas ek baar kehdeta, jaan v hajir thi tereliye"

Daya felt as if thousands of tons of weight hit him. His heart and brain started a war.

Abhijeet couldn't hold his losing breath anymore. He couldn'tt see anything. But still his wounded heart longed for his best friend/brother. He wanted this to be a nightmare and breathily spoke,

"Saboot toh saaf karle"

Daya's resolve seem to falter.

No she couldn't allow this to happen. She stepped forward in Daya's arm and side hugged him, looking at the dying man infront of them.

Daya hugged her "I love you, Tarika"

Abhijeet was happy that atleast his best friend and wife were together. He could die with an assurance thet they were together. His heart gave a violent jolt at Daya's love confession.

And stopped entirely at Tarika's,

"I loved ROCKY"

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's BRD posting insanity. Hahahaha. So evil me. Well my self pro-claimed challenge is complete. Flame me if you want, I'll have a bonfire with that. Crax did u like it?

**Last: Read and review**


End file.
